The present invention relates to a decoration for a child's room and more particularly to a door knob assembly shaped in the form of a character of interest to a child and which automatically transmits one of a plurality of entertaining and educational pre-recorded audio messages internally contained within and associated with the character.
In childrens' rooms, decorators and parents usually take great care to create a particular friendly decor and environment. Window covering design, bedspreads, pillow covers, rugs, furniture, wall covering, pictures and even light switch cover plates are selected for the purpose of creating a place of interest and entertainment for the child. However, the door knobs on the doors for the child's room have in the past been devoid of decorative and entertaining influence. Also, for safety reasons, it is desirable for the parents or careperson to be able to detect when their child enters and leaves the room. Therefore, there is a need for a decorative talking door knob for the entertainment of the child as well as for providing an indication of the child's movement to the careperson. Further, a talking door knob assembly may provide educational information to the child. The present invention satisfies such needs.
The invention, therefore extends the utility of the door knob beyond the mere prior art functionality of controlling a door movement to an entertaining, educational and decorative device that may promote household safety as well.